La Persona Correcta
by Aeren76
Summary: Hay cosas que por mucho que intentes silenciar, siempre acaban saliendo a relucir y una tarde cualquiera, cerca de Nuevo México Sammy Winchester descubrirá quien es y será esa persona perfecta. [precuela/notas sobre The Snow Queen] *weecest*Slash implícito*NC-13*Beteo gracias a Aura Dark


Este fic forma parte de unas notas que estoy tomando con la intención de escribir un wincest titulado The Snow Queen, la que me conoce sabe lo friki que soy y bueno, necesitaba "meterme" un poco en la cabeza de Sam a la hora de organizar al personaje, aunque The Snow Queen estará ubicado en un tiempo posterior a la octava temporada, pero de eso ya hablaré cuando tenga algo más adelantado. Es mi primer Weecest, pero creo que no será el útimo. :)

*weecest*Slash implícito*NC-13*Beteo gracias a Aura Dark

* * *

La Persona Correcta

Hace demasiado calor para finales de junio. Se encuentran cerca de la frontera de Nuevo México y literalmente, es como si estuviesen en el jodido infierno. Su padre lleva de caza casi diez días y salvo por las intermitentes llamadas que reciben de madrugada, están solos en aquel diminuto apartamento que, por cuestiones de practicidad, tienen alquilado por el resto del mes. Aquella tarde han acabado los últimos exámenes y Sam, que no conoce a casi ninguno de sus compañeros, ha decidido hacer de tripas corazón e irse con el grupo hasta el lago. Alguien habló sobre una hoguera y unas cervezas, la cosa no pinta mal del todo. Ha perdido la cuenta de los institutos en los que se ha matriculado ese año, pero gracias a su insistencia, y con la ayuda de Dean, John le ha permitido acabar allí el semestre. No es que tenga especial predilección por aquel pueblo lleno de paletos y de niñas con aparato y ganas de salir de allí. Sólo es que por una vez, la idea de amanecer en la misma cama más de cinco días seguidos es más una necesidad que un capricho.

Está anocheciendo cuando regresa hasta su casa, deambula por la calle, un poco achispado por las cervezas que ha pillado en el lago. El Impala está en el aparcamiento, reluciente y preciosa, como siempre, así que se imagina que Dean anda también por allí. En esos días apenas se ven, su hermano tiene ya veinte años y le trata como si en lugar de dieciséis Sam tuviese doce y eso le pone frenético. Arruga la frente cuando entra en el diminuto salón y escucha un golpe. De pronto está alerta, no es un adolescente que se ha pasado con las birras, es un cazador, entrenado para lo que sea. Se toca el bolsillo interior del pantalón, contento porque lleva la pequeña pero afilada navaja que Dean le obliga a llevar encima una vez comprobaron que no había detector de metales en la escuela.

Sin embargo lo que se encuentra es casi peor que cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Hay una chica con Dean, en su cuarto, en el cuarto que comparte con Sam, y eso hace que su mal genio gane enteros y que se le pase la borrachera con la misma rapidez que si se hubiese tomado tres cafés de golpe. Y no es que su hermano y la chica, no se molesta en aprenderse su nombre, sean unos exhibicionistas o algo así, es que Sam está acostumbrado a que Dean sea suyo el noventa por ciento de las veces. Sam ha descubierto que es más fácil ignorar esas citas sin nombre y sin rostro, cuyas consecuencias puede obviar con la misma cabezonería con la que lo hace todo en la vida. De pronto, tener a la misma joven rondando por el apartamento le asfixia y lo peor es que no es capaz de explicar el motivo real de porqué se siente así.

Lo único que puede hacer es irse, salir con el resto de compañeros de su clase y por una vez, obligarse a ser sólo un niño de dieciséis. Es entonces cuando las cosas se van de madre, porque para cuando quiere darse cuenta, Sam está vistiéndose con sus mejores vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, dispuesto a tener una cita. Citas, ésa es otra de las muchas cosas que se ha perdido, piensa, mientras hace como que no escucha las bromas soeces de Dean, que le examina desde su cama; descalzo y semidesnudo, más moreno y más tranquilo de lo que nunca le ha visto.

—Deja el pabellón bien alto Sammy —le dice con una palmada en la espalda. Por un segundo, uno sólo, Sam cree que la sonrisa de su hermano es demasiado abierta, como forzada, por un instante, quiere pensar que esos dedos se demoran en su cuello más tiempo del necesario. Sin embargo, descarta la idea por tonta, agradecido de que Dean no sea capaz de descifrarle tan bien como cree, porque en serio, hay algo que está mal en él.

Son las ocho y media y el sol todavía no se ha puesto del todo para cuando regresa al edificio donde viven. Arrastra los pies, pesando en poner alguna excusa, deseando que, por esa vez, Dean ande de picos pardos con su chica. No quiere explicarle a su hermano, el popular, el delirio entre las nenas, que él es en cambio, un puto fracasado. Cuando mete la llave en la desvencijada puerta, descubre que no va a tener suerte, eso o que Dean está allí con la niña, de la que sigue sin conocer el nombre. No sabe qué es peor, reconocer que su primera cita ha sido una mierda ante Dean, o hacerlo delante de uno de los ligues de Dean. Se traga el orgullo y las ganas de salir por piernas de allí y apartándose el pelo de la cara, ese que según su hermano sólo le hace parecer un mariposón, entra.

Dean está recostado en el sofá de dos plazas del salón, lleva unos bóxer negros y una camiseta gris raída. Descalzo, con una lata de cerveza sobre la mesita y las armas expuestas. El sonido del metal en las manos capaces de su hermano es como una especie de canción de cuna para Sam. Ésa es la banda sonora con la que ha crecido, así que se calma casi al momento y sintiéndose un poco bobo por todo aquel melodrama interior, se quita los zapatos y saluda de pasada, mientras va de camino a la cocina.

Cuando regresa con una lata para él, Dean sólo arquea una ceja y sigue a lo suyo, en la televisión ponen alguna serie que no se molesta en mirar. Opta por sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, cerca de la pierna desnuda del mayor pero sin llegar a tocarle. La piel está de un nítido color caramelo y el vello que la cubre brilla transparente de puro rubio, es casi invisible y nota como se le seca la boca imaginando el tacto que tendrá bajo sus yemas. Aparta los ojos avergonzado y culpable. Aquella cosa extraña que se le agita siempre que le tiene cerca es casi una enfermedad. Y Sam quiere, _necesita_ dejar de sentirla.

—¿Entonces? —La voz de Dean es más profunda que hace un año, parece más serio a pesar de su pose, Sam se pregunta si a lo mejor ha tenido noticias de John, pero lo descarta, si pasase algo se lo diría. No hay nadie en quien confiase más que en su hermano, a pesar de todas las idioteces y las pullas con las que le pincha cada día—. Desembucha tío. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Es que has salido con la hija del pastor? Ni siquiera las niñas de tu edad tienen este toque de queda.

Se inclina un poco y apoya una mejilla sobre la rodilla, para así contemplar de frente al rubio, que sigue limpiando metódicamente el arsenal desplegado enfrente de ellos. Por una vez su hermano no se ha afeitado y una ligera sombra de barba le oscurece la mandíbula, realzando la ternura de sus labios, gruesos y sonrosados. Hipnotizado, examina esa boca, comparándola con el beso que le ha dado a su cita antes de despedirse, ambos sabían que sería el último. El vahído que hace presa de su estómago se vuelve todavía más intenso y con una mueca, da un largo sorbo a la cerveza barata, la única que se pueden permitir. Suspira, todavía sin decidirse a responder, se está comportando como una reina del drama pero es que no puede evitarlo y se odia por ello.

—Eh, despacito tigre que esa es la única a la que vas a echarle el guante así que no te la acabes de un tirón —le advierte el mayor, alzando una mano para sostener el envase y alejárselo del alcance de la boca—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado Sam?

—Nada —replica al fin, la garganta cerrada, ansiando hundir el rostro en el regazo de su hermano y volver a tener ocho años, cuando todo era bastante más sencillo, al menos para los estándares de la familia—. No salió bien, eso es todo. No encajamos.

Dean deja escapar un _hummf_ reflexivo y acaba su bebida, se limpia las manos con esmero y luego se inclina para mirarle a fondo. Sam cree que se va a ahogar en aquellas profundidades de jade. Están tan cerca que puede ver las miles de motitas color miel que pueblan esos iris increíblemente hermosos. Están tan cerca que puede contar las pecas que salpican la piel de su hermano. Por un momento, uno solo, vuelve a recordar los torpes besos de esa tarde, pensando en lo incorrectos que le han parecido.

—Bueno, hay más peces en el mar Sammy —le consuela Dean, que parece ajeno a la forma en que es observado—. Ya aparecerá otra, no es el fin del mundo campeón, no todos podéis ser como yo.

—Ya —susurra—. Eso es un alivio, no sé si lo sabes, capullo.

—Calla gilipollas —le replica con una sonrisa deslumbrante, cabellos de punta y mirada matadora. Sam es incapaz de apartar los ojos de los labios de Dean, que le palmea la espalda y agarra la lata —la de Sam el cabrón—, para darle un buen trago. De pronto, se encuentra sin aliento, la boca reseca y el corazón acelerado. De pronto se ve a sí mismo apartando aquella cerveza para, de rodillas, encajarse entre los muslos entreabiertos del mayor, ve como sus dedos empiezan un tortuoso sendero que va desde el pie hasta alcanzar las rodillas, y luego un poco más arriba, se ve deslizando las yemas sobre el bulto tentador que palpita en la entrepierna de Dean. Se imagina resiguiendo el contorno de su sexo una y otra vez, casi puede sentir el tacto de la piel del otro vientre, el calor, el olor de Dean. Casi puede sentir el sabor de la lengua de su hermano mayor cuando toque la suya, puede degustar su saliva, embriagarse con el placer, obsceno e inesperado, de escucharle gemir. Con fascinado horror, hace el intento de humedecerse la garganta, que tiene reseca por el pánico y la excitación.

Sam se obliga a regresar a la realidad, está avergonzado de sus propias ideas, de esos deseos peregrinos que cada día le cuesta más silenciar, que esa tarde, sea por la razón que sea, no puede acallar. Se obliga a asentir, a comportarse como se espera de él, se obliga a reírle los chistes a Dean, que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser el idiota de costumbre. Y se lo agradece, Sam se lo agradece en el alma, sin palabras, porque al fin y al cabo, los Winchester son letrados en el arte de evitar aquel tipo de sentimentalismos, pero eso no impide que Sam no aprecie lo que Dean está haciendo por él, lo que siempre hace por él.

Cuando esa noche se acuestan en el mismo dormitorio, caluroso y atestado de cachivaches, ahítos de pizza y cerveza, Sam siente algo parecido a la tristeza, sabe que tarde o temprano acabará por irse de allí, _por dejarle_, sabe que es correr de aquella vida o hundirse todavía más en aquel caos que les rodea. Es eso o reconocer que el problema es que ya ha encontrado a la persona adecuada, que el problema es que sabe que para él nunca habrá nadie que se compare con Dean Winchester.


End file.
